Protector From Hell
by BattleOfDuty
Summary: Remake of A Born Protected Child, the co-creator of that story posted it. It more relies on plot than overall story.


Co Author's Note: Hello, my name is BattleOfDuty and I created the series called _A Born Protected Child,_ I didn't do the series on my own. Maniac93 has also helped me since the very start. On October 13th, 2014. Maniac thought of a remake and this is what he did, I have corrected his spelling mistakes due to his bad English.

Enjoy!

It was a very warm Los Angeles summer night on July 6th in the year 2004 and John Connor and his heavily pregnant girlfriend Kate Brewster where having the time of their life lying naked in the motel waterbed together.

"You look so sexy with that big pregnant belly, Kate." John said while rubbing Kate's big pregnant belly while he was spooning her from behind.

"No I look fat and I have all these weird cravings." Kate said.

"That is the best part of it. I wish that you cod be heavily pregnant forever because you look so sexy while trying to walk around I love massaging your sore back and to feed you and you are amazing in bed because of all the pregnancy hormones." John said right before kissing Kate's pregnant belly.

I kind of like those parts to be I am also weary exited to see our little baby." Kate said while placing her hand on John's hand that was already rubbing her big pregnant belly.

"Yes it sure will be but let us enjoy the belly and pregnancy hormones while they last." John said before kissing Kate on the lips, "Why not and after that I could use a really good back and belly massage and some banana ice cream with pickles Kate. Everything for my future wife." John was placing something on top of Kate's big pregnant belly, the curious Kate looked down at her belly and was shocked when she saw a weary expensive looking silver engagement ring lying on top of her big pregnant belly.

"So what do you say Kate do you want to be mine forever?" John asked the shocked Kate looked at the ring that was lying on top of her belly for a little while before saying yes with tears in her eyes John smiled and took Kate's left hand but before he could take the ring of Kate's big pregnant belly the baby inside of Kate's womb kicked at the same place on Kate's belly where the ring was lying and the kick was powerful enough to knock the ring of the belly.

"Wow our little one might be worried that we might have forgotten it but we have not." John said before covering Kate's big pregnant belly in wet kisses after having done that he picked the ring from the bed and slid the ring on the ring finger while savouring the moment, it was a perfect fit. "It belonged to my grandmother it was one of the few things my mother brought with her when she went into hiding from Skynet while I was still in her womb" John said before kissing Kate's hand Kate suddenly started to laugh. "What are you laughing about Mrs Connor?"

"I was just wondering about and how we were going to be married or more importantly a place where I could give birth to our little treasure while being hunted by killer robots." Kate said

"I am pretty sure that we can find a really nice place to bring the little one into the world and the we can get married." John said before leaving it to kiss Kate on the cheek but Kate expected this and turned her head so the kiss landed on her mouth instead. "I love when you do that." John said before kissing his future wife again.

In the meantime a Time Displacement Sphere appeared inside a large shopping mall and when the sphere vanished a tall naked woman was standing a little perfectly round hole where the sphere had been, the woman had a height of over 6'3 feet and she looked to be in her late 20's she has weary strong looking arms and legs a six pack stomach and two large DD breasts and her face looked allot like the face of future MMA star Gina Carano but this woman was not human she was a model T-980 Terminator a killer robot from the future with a weary strong and flexible robotic body that was covered with technorganic skin the technorganic skin and organs was not as advanced as Mimetic polyalloy but they were still very useful especially because they were so sturdy and flexible witch made T-980's or as people liked to call them Vorenatrix's weary useful in capturing human targets alive and transporting them back to base while keeping the captured human in a weary safe place the Vorenatrix walked toward a fuse box that was on a nearby wall and thanks to its Nanotechnological Transjector - a very sharp 1.6 mm diameter titanium alloy drill bit that could emerge from the Vorenatrix's right index finger's fingertip it cod use it to drill into the casing of any electronic system and take control of it and it was not problem for the Vorenatrix to stick the Nanotechnological Transjector into the fuse box and take control of all the surveillance systems in the mall the Vorenatrix put all the security camera videos on a loop and disabled all of the alarms so that she could get everything she needed for her mission. First the Vorenatrix got herself some clothes she picked herself a big pair of red maternity bra's and a very stretchable white maternity panties a purple maternity shirt and green maternity pants and finely a pair of black leather boots the Vorenatrix then grabbed a cell phone so that she could connect with the internet and track the alias names of her two targets and after having located her two targets she walked out of the mall and stole a nearby parked Hummer H2 but the Vorenatrix was not the only time traveling robot looking for John Connor and Kate Brewster because very close by the motel a model T-X Terminator better known as a Terminatrix appeared.

"Stop it please John it tickles!" Kate yelled as her now fiancé was tickling her big pregnant belly with both hands.

"Only if I get the last pizza slice!" John said while tickling his future wife's big pregnant belly.

"Be careful! You might pop me by accident and it is going to be a really horrible story to tell the grandkids." Kate said while trying to protect her big pregnant belly from John's nimble tickling finger.

"Don't worry honey I am not going to tickle your belly any more but I am going to tickle your armpits." John said before going after Kate's armpit's with his tricky finger.

"What are we 13 again? This is not funny and that last slice of pizza is going to end up in my tummy." Kate said determined witch was enough to make John stop tickling her

"This is why I love you Kate you never break no matter how much I tickle you!" John said.

"Thanks honey." Kate said while dipping the last pizza slice into some peanut butter because of her massive pregnancy cravings. "That baby really turned you into a different person but I still love you Kate, I know you proposed to me a few hours ago." John said while showing Kate the engagement ring that was still on her ring finger.

"Yeah and do you know what Kate? If we are not attacked by killer robots in the last few days then I am going to find a nice little wedding chapel/hotel for us to get married in and then I am going to see Catalina." John said.

"Who is Catalina?" Kate asked.

"Catalina is the midwife that delivered me while my mother was hiding in Mexico." John said

"Wow! What was she like?" Kate asked.

"Oh she was really talented and she knew how to handle my mother who was really scared after her water broke and she also let mom stay with her in order to recover for the few next week's." John said.

"Wow! She sounds like a keeper." Kate said before stuffing the last bit of the peanut covered pizza slice in her hungry mouth.

"Yes she is I still have her address." John said while picking a note book out of his backpack that was lying on the floor

"Nice! Let's go." Kate said while jumping of the bed.

"Yes but we should get in our clothes first, we do not want to get to much attention." John said.

"Let's have a nice relaxing shower first and then we can get dressed up." Kate said with her seductive voice.

"Okay little missy." John said before picking the shocked heavily pregnant Kate up bridal style and carried her to the bathroom.

"We are not married yet honey." Kate said.

"I don't care I love carrying you around after that big belly made you so helpless." John said while kissing Kate's forehead.

"Helpless? Give me my gun and I can show how helpless I can be." Kate said.

"Yeah, but let's just shower first." John said before closing the bathroom door with his foot but little did John and Kate know that two very advanced killer robots from the future were closing in on them.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
